Crystal
by burning ice shadow
Summary: How hard is it to fall in love with your bestfriend--romantically? For years, Serena knows that the more she pushes the feeling away, the more it digs deeper in her heart. Could she ever get away?
1. And then again

            Disclaimer: Characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Crystal – Chapter 1

"Whew! That was the last of the second midterm exams. This calls for a good rest!" Serena smiled cheerfully after getting out of Biology class. 

            Wait a minute, Biology?

            After graduation, Serena decided on pursuing on being a nurse. She thought, she loves people and she just loves taking care of them, especially children. Serena entered Masuda University, a medical school owned by one of Amy's relatives. What the relation is, she already forgot. Amy is now in some university exclusive for geniuses only, Rei is far-off in the United States and the rest, she doesn't know anymore. After the Graduation Ball, everyone seemed to exercise the true meaning of 'goodbye'. Everyone, even her closest friends, seems to disperse to different places around the world to pursue their own dreams. Mina, for all she knew, could be in Hollywood!

            She suddenly felt sad by that fact.

            'I wonder how everyone else is doing at the moment. Is Mina guy-hunting? Does Lita have new recipes? I miss her cooking! And did Amy already discover the wonder drug to fill up my brains? So many of them, so many questions, yet even the winds cannot answer me back. It's already our second year in college and everyone must be super busy with activities and schoolwork. I've lost contact with them since... when? I don't even know.'

            'Only one of them remained here with me.'

            Serena heard her cellphone ring. She searched in her black backpack and after several seconds of digging into her papers, papers, papers and candies, she found it.

            'Speaking of the devil...'

            "Ruka-chan!"

            "Hey Serena! It's been a week. How's your day?"

            "Just great. I'm done with Biology exams but honestly I don't think I aced it," Serena kicked a stone casually and instantly turned her back to walk away when she saw that the stone rolled into a child's lunchbox.

            "Good. I'm thinking of inviting you to coffee. I want you to meet someone."

            "Boyfriend?" Serena giggled in a tease.

            "Not a chance. Just go here okay?"

            "When?"

            "Now."

            "What?! That would be miles away from here," Serena felt something hit her at the back and when she turned around, she found out that the child, the owner of the lunchbox, threw the stone right back at her in a playful but hurting manner. She retorted a funny face at him. "Okay, be there." Next in her schedule would be a four-hour break and Haruka knows it well.

            Haruka is in Sendai University studying computer programming and software design. It was a surprise that she actually took interest into something other than his cars. She said that maybe it could help her design a computer program and attach it to his cars so that she would have the most unique cars in the world that would make James Bond's car cry. She actually enjoys it but of course she said she still loves her cars, her music and the track.

            Lucky for Serena, there's less traffic this time; she would make it just on time. She's going to her and Haruka's favorite cafe near Haruka's school. 

            She wondered how people could be so busy to forget their friends.

            She opened the glass doors of Starbucks and immediately walked to their favorite table, as if she knows that Haruka would be there. "Hi!" Serena greeted in her usual enthusiastic way, pulled a chair and settled herself across Haruka. "So who is this person, you said, you want me to meet?"

            "He'll be here in a while. He just went to the restroom." Haruka crossed her arms on her chest with an evil tint in her eye that made Serena move an eyebrow skywards.  

            Then she saw the bag--it is an adidas blue and red bag. The bag is familiar... too familiar. 'Could it be...' No. Serena cancelled the idea at once. There's no way that he would want to see her after two years.

            "Hey Serena!" The voice was a little bit too enthusiastic but she couldn't be mistaken. He sat on the chair next to her and she saw him face to face

            "Oh my God..."

            "Won't you even say hi?" he flashed his nasty grin.

            "Darien..." Serena gave Haruka an 'I - will - kill - you' look then stood up and gathered her books, "Look, it's really nice to see you again but I really have to go. I still have a class." I wouldn't bear talking to him again. After all the pain...

            "But your next class wouldn't be in 3 hours." Haruka felt frustrated at Serena's reaction, "don't tell me that you're gonna leave me here?"

            "Really, sorry. I found the way back on heavy traffic, " of course it was a lie and with that, Serena stormed away, out of the cafe.

flashback

            "Seems that there's something going on..." Haruka teasefully said. She was sitting on the chair next to Serena, having meaning on her eyes that Serena knew well.

            Serena is in genuine denial, "There's nothing going on. Darien and I are just friends 'kay?" Haruka saw it so she stopped.

            'If nothing is going on now, I knew eventually, something will bloom out of it...'

end of flashback

That night...

            The phone rang.

            "Moshi, moshi..."

            "Hi!"

            Oh shit! No way!

            "How are you doing?"

            Oh my God...

            "I'm just fine." Serena started fumbling on a button of her pajamas, "How about you?"

            "I'm okay. We didn't have a decent talk a while ago so I decided to call. Would it be okay with you?" the voice at the other end was husky--sexy would be a better term. Serena shook the idea out of her head.

            "I'm doing some Math homework but I guess it would be okay." Damn it. You've got the perfect excuse and yet you said okay?! Stupid me...

            "So..." he continued, "How's my Usako?"

            That japanese name again... Usako... the name that Serena learned to love and hate. It was a "name of affection" and somehow, she used to smile at that. But at the second that she smiled at it, pain strikes her heart knowing that it would just be a name for a friend... because they're just friends.

            "Nothing much about me since then," Serena's voice was blank of expression as her feelings struggled between enthusiasm, pain and confusion. Part of her wanted to welcome back an old friend and part of her knew that she would just be hurting herself all over again.

            "Serena?"

            The button on her pajamas snapped from it as she jerked. Damn it, caught in the middle of my thoughts, "You were saying...?"

            "I asked if you want to have dinner with me tomorrow."

            "No I can't," good answer. "Sorry I'm just too busy with schoolwork. Let's just talk some other time, okay?"

            "Sure. Bye Usako."

            "Bye."

            Serena loved nobody else after Darien -- if there was ever an "after Darien". She loved him before and still, though she tried so much to push the feeling away, it only intensified.

flashback

            Serena sat on her usual chair in class 10-D. "I have to do something today if I want to graduate!" she declared to herself as she pulled out her math notebook and another of Ami's from her bag. She was determined to copy her friend's notes.

            Then all of a sudden, the most feared statement came from her lips, "I'm too tired today, I'll do it later at home." Serena is still the same since the beginning of time.

            Just as she turned to Jenny for some chit-chat, a vision in the face of reality passed her point of view. Oh, it was just Darien but that moment was different. The sound of his laughter was divine. He seldom laughed and the sincerity of it caught her right there and then. It was as if cupid shot her with one on his stupid arrows and she stupidly gave in. She instantly fell into a trance where memories of them slowly come back to her, piece by piece they came to form a puzzle within her. Suddenly, she snapped back to reality.

            "I think I have a crush on my bestfriend..."

end of flashback

            "I did it and was able to survive in 2 years. I can do it again."

Author's babble: Like it or hate it? Review.  Corrections and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I like it when I get reviews, i get inspired to continue. I need reviews to get the chapters going. More reviews, the sooner I get to work on them. So there, ja!    


	2. Bitter Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Do you need to be reminded that the characters are not mine? ^_^

Crystal - Chapter 2 – Bitter Ice Cream

            "So there, the equivalent of sin150 is therefore cos60 which is equivalent to ½ which happens to be our final answer. While getting the equivalent of a function, its sign is a question at hand. How to answer that question will be your homework plus 30 additional questions. Those will be due tomorrow," the professor rants while most students groaned at the load of homework.

            Serena struggled to keep her eyes open.

            "I'll just have to ask Haruka to explain that to me at elementary level…" Serena quickly copied the homework.

            "Okay, class, dismiss."

            That was the best statement of the day, Serena almost jumped out of seat. Math is such a lousy subject when scheduled on the last period in the afternoon.

            "Hey Serena!" a man on blue shirt and black pants ran to Serena.

            Hi André! What's up?" André is Serena's close friend and partner in laboratory. He's half-British and has been staying in Japan since high school. Serena, and most girls, find him cute with his indigo eyes and dark brown hair that loosely fall just above his eyes.

            "Well," he unconsciously flashed his one million dollar smile. Serena adored that smile and his perfect teeth. "I was just thinking if we could have some ice cream. I wanted to talk about our experiment and it just drives me crazy!"

            Serena wasn't sure if she would be of great help but with the giant sweet word, "ice cream", she knows she can't resist. She was about to answer "sure" when she saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

            "Oh no…" Serena quickly turned her back but it was already too late.

            "Hey Usako!"

            Serena forced a smile and turned, "Hi Darien," she greeted a little lousy. "Umm… by the way Darien he is André, my friend and lab partner," André smiled and politely offered a handshake. "André, he is Darien, my friend and former classmate," Darien politely shook hands but gave the other man a hard look.

            "So…" Serena turned to Darien, "What brings you here?"

            "I'm here to fetch you. We could have dinner," Darien turned to the lady and smiled sweetly. But Serena walked close to André.

            "André and I would be talking about lab today. I'm afraid I can't."

            "No, no it's okay," André assured Darien, "the experiment won't be in two weeks. And besides, I could use some library research so it would be okay." Serena gave André a look—she could step on his foot if only she could.

            "But I already told him that I have schoolwork so we can't eat out tonight," Serena was trying not to sound desperate to get away.

            "I could just bring you home," Darien said and with the looks of it, it shows that there's no getting away. André started to walk away from them, waving goodbye.

            The next thing Serena knew, she is already inside Darien's midnight blue Porsche.

            _That guy with the weird accent keeps on looking at Serena… is he her boyfriend or he's just a major psychopath? _Darien couldn't quite concentrate on his driving. He's too preoccupied with the guy and he couldn't pin down the words to start a conversation. _Hell, I never thought that it's hard to start a conversation—and with Serena! She's the type who babbles anything any moment but here she is, just staring out the damn window. _

            Suddenly, and idea popped in Darien's head—and he grinned.

            "So," Darien cleared his throat, still having the grin and an evil tint in his eyes, "Where's Serena?" He saw the girl—no, the lady—look at him in confusion and surprise.

            "Excuse me?"

            Now that question really confused Darien himself, _Did__ I have the correct question or I really got the wrong girl? What he was expecting was for Serena to turn and have a load of laughter or a grin with a word 'jerk' or maybe a hard slap on his head. But no, he got a very polite 'Excuse me?'_

            He decided to keep it going, cold and casual.

            He giggled.

            "What's funny?"

            "I never thought that a beautiful lady like you can pin down the wild Serena. I certainly want to know how you did it, oh no wait; I'm sure you had a load of sweets in a prison as bait and closed her in as soon as she stepped inside."

            A hand hit his head without warning, "Hey! What's that for?" Darien held his head to ease the pain.

            "For being a jerk," Serena laughed.

            Darien couldn't help but laugh just the same, "I thought I already lost my Serena."

            That was exactly what Serena was planning to do—get lost, away from here, from Darien. But here she is, still with him—in his car—laughing. What she is afraid of is she, falling for him again.

            _Damn it, that laugh again. That irresistible chuckle never ceases to amuse me and pull me to that pit again. It was like quicksand, but swear, I will not fall again._

They sure laughed at that for a moment but the rest is silence. Darien ached to hold Serena's hand, even for just a while—even a second. But her hands were securely clutched on her bag. He watched her intently from several stolen glances at her. He smiled as he noticed changes in her physique—she gained height, lost weight and her hair a longer silvery blonde in the glow of Japan's neon night lights. He thought, so many had changed and realized how much he missed his best friend.

            Darien was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they were almost at Serena's house. When they stopped, Darien immediately got out of the car and ran to open the door for Serena in a very gentlemanly way.

            "Thank you," Serena smiled.

He walked with her to the door, "I had a wonderful time with you, even though we didn't have a chance to have dinner."

"That's okay, there would always be next time," _Damn it! Why did you say that?_

"I'll look up to that," Darien successfully managed to hold Serena's hand and said, "Good Evening. See you tomorrow." And he left with a smile on his face.

Serena cringed at the word 'tomorrow' which means she will see him again tomorrow. _Why can't he just stop seeing me? Man, his school is miles away from mine!_ Serena was about to climb the stairs to her bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks, "Darien?! A gentleman? What was that_?_"

She saw him the next day, and the day after that, and still the day after that. She never asked him why, or maybe she just forgot to do so. Serena agreed on having dinner one time and the rest became fun. 

"You what?!"

 "I walked out on our Physics professor. He's so boring and besides, I don't learn anything from him. He was just an echo of our 10th grade teacher," Darien picked up a grape from the basket. They are sitting on top of his car, literally having picnic there.

Serena chuckled, "You're such a jerk. I wish I could do the same with our Math professor."

"You know what? We're such a couple of jerks."

"Shut up! You're the only jerk around here." Serena threw a grape at Darien.

Darien's eyes narrowed, "Are you challenging me into a grape fest?" he picked up a grape from the basket and before Serena could answer, he instantly sent the grape flying towards Serena, leaving a purple stain on her dress.

"Why, you—" Serena chuckled and threw two grapes onto Darien's shirt.

They had fun for what seemed like forever. They were both mindless of the hour. 

_To hell with pain.Serena thought. _

*~*

The next afternoon, Darien went to fetch Serena again. 

"Let's visit Haruka." Darien said as he started the engine.

"That's a good idea. I haven't seen her in weeks," Serena replied. She felt guilty for not seeing her for weeks. But what really made her guilty is that she failed to see her only to spend time with a 'jerk'.

They parked under a cherry tree and together they went to look for Haruka.

"Hey, isn't that Richelle?" Darien pointed to a girl walking along the covered path walk. Serena recognized her. She was their batch mate. She's one, or probably, the most beautiful and wanted lady in their batch. She remembered Haruka saying that she looks like an angel on the senior prom. Well, there's no doubt to that. Even on regular school days, she still looks like an angel—brown hair, fair and almost perfect skin, tantalizing eyes, graceful moves… she's almost perfect, Serena envied her a bit. 

Serena stood there, mesmerizing her past memories of Richelle. She looks at her now and the lady looks even better. She almost failed to notice that Darien has already gone to greet Richelle and now, they are talking on a bench under one of the cherry trees. 

One look at him and she knew, Darien is happy. How could she fail to forget that Richelle is the former object of affection of Darien? Well, she doesn't really want to insist the 'former' part. From the looks of it, the jerk is very much into her still.

Serena now moved to the two, "Hi Richelle! How are you doing?" Serena banished all the negative thoughts in her mind and smiled cheerfully.

Richelle, always of good disposition, smiled back, "I'm fine, how about you?" Serena could see Darien's sparkling eyes. She tried very hard to ignore it.

There was the usual greetings, blah, blah, blah… things that passed Serena's ears. 

"Darien, come on, Haruka's last class should have ended by now," Serena pulled at Darien's shirt.

"Umm… can you just go ahead? Richelle asked my help on her assignment. I'll just go next time," _Damn, _he gave Serena his smile. Serena felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart. She just smiled back and waved just as if nothing is going on within her. That sparkling eyes couldn't escape her and it just makes things worse.__

_Damn you, damn me… _

_To hell with fun…      _

                    

Author's babble: Like it or hate it? Review.  Corrections and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I like it when I get reviews, i get inspired to continue. I need reviews to get the chapters going. More reviews, the sooner I get to work on them. Thanks for the previous reviews. So there, ja!       


	3. uh oh

"Come on, let's visit Haruka. Haven't seen her lately," Darien snatched Serena's books from her hands and quickly tugged her down the stairs.

   "Wait a minute," Serena stopped Darien in his hurried tracks, "I won't go searching for her again alone in that wide campus. No way alone." Serena has that warning look in her eyes.

   "Who says you're going alone? We are going to see her," Serena raised a brow. Darien saw this, "If you're worried that we get to bump into another batchmate or Richelle for that matter, don't you worry, I'll still go ahead with you," he started to walk again but stopped and winked at Serena, "And besides, if we managed to bump into her again, we'll let her go with us. I'm sure Haruka would be delighted to see her." Serena rolled her eyes behind Darien. She had managed to swear before that she isn't going again with this man, having the excuse of seeing Haruka into bumping into a 'batchmate' named Richelle in particular. Heck, she doesn't know why her feet fails to stop and get away.

   "Ummm... there's one bit problem. My car needed some repairs so we have to take the bus for now. Sorry..." he gave her a killer smile. As usual, Serena couldn't resist.

   While looking for a vacant seat, Serena heard Darien greeted someone in the backrow, "Hey!" Serena groaned quietly as soon as she realized who was the person whom Darien greeted -- a girl actually. Yeah, you guessed right, it's Richelle again and Serena felt sorry for herself knowing that she couldn't really blame the girl. 

   Darien went straight to Richelle and sat down beside her. The seat is a three-seater so Serena sat beside the two for formality's sake. She doesn't want to induce suspicion on Darien's part. 

   "How was your homework?" Darien asked Richelle with a huge smile on his face, like it is still the first time they met.

   "Yeah, that was great! I got an A. I think you should help me study on that subject so I'll have non-stop A's," Richelle jokingly said. 

   'Okay, Serena. You're supposed to be a shadow when Richelle's around, r'member? You should keep remembering that and oh, not to forget that you're not supposed to be jealous. You don't own him right? You're just FRIENDS,' Serena groaned quietly as she realized that she's starting to talk to herself. 'I guess I have to face reality now or be hurt later.' That is Serena's defense mechanism working in her head once again. She kept on denying endlessly when in fact, something's blooming again in that heart of hers.

   "Hey, we're here," Serena finally made herself visible to the two "lovebirds". She already started to go down the bus, without looking back. She down't want to see that Darien has again decided to abandon her.

   On the contrary, Darien was actually behind her as she took off the bus--with Richelle. "Hey, I'm sure Haruka's gonna be happy to see you," she heard Darien said. By this time, the jerk has Richelle's things on top of Serena's.

   Luckily for Serena, they found Haruka in minutes. She thinks that she would get out of her mind if she would spend another minute with the two.

   "Haruka!" Serena actually threw herself around her friend, "nice to see you!"

   Haruka smirked, "Yeah, you should be. You're not taking time to see me anymore," she eyed Darien, "It's hurting to know that you exchanged me with him."

   "Man, that's unfair. You know she loves you!" Darien loves to make little punch lines like that, "Hey, by the way, Richelle's with us."

   Haruka waved at her, "Hi! Nice to see you again. How are you?"

  "I'm surviving, thanks. Darien here has volunteered to help with stuff."

   "Oh my God. Me? A simple person helping a student of class A? I can't believe this." Richelle has been a straight class A student while Darien has not been able to keep up most of the time. Darien is sure good and intelligent and all. He's just too naughty to keep up with class A conduct.

   "Aren't you going to ask me if how am I?" Serena jokingly pouted at Haruka.

   Haruka grinned as she patted Sere on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you're okay having Darien around." Having said that, an elbow hit her smack-dabbed on her ribs, "Oww..."

  Pasting an innocent smile, Serena started, "Guys, I'm inviting you to watch our university's choir in concert. That would be on Friday night."

   "A concert? Who and why the heck would we watch there?" Darien injected.

   "Okay fine, if you don't want to support a friend then don't."

   "Hey that would be great! Can I come too?" Richelle asked.

   "Sure you can."

                                                * * * 

At the concert...

   "I knew I should have thought better than coming alone," Haruka grunted to herself when they arrived at the concert. Everybody seems to have their special ones with them and the 'everybody' certainly didn't save Darien and Richelle. Haruka felt left out but then this is not really the major issue here. 'Darien and Richelle, Richelle and Darien... if someone sees this then that someone is sure to choke on her song.'

   The concert started on time and from then up to the last song, the concert went pretty well. Fortunately, nobody made a horrible appearance. They sang a few sentimental love songs and made some 'sappy' ones fine to the ears. The choir was fine, of course to Haruka, Serena has always been the best. Imagine Serena in a perfect choir concert without tripping around somebody else's skirt, that's what you call awesome!

   After the concert, the trio patiently waited for Serena to get dressed for a night out.

   "What do you think of the concert, you guys," Haruka nudged Darien out of concentration from Richelle's beauty.

    "Huh..."

    "Ei guys!" Serena bounced cheerfully, "How did you find the show?"

    "I didn't know that Serena could sing that well," Richelle replied.

    "There are so many people who can sing quite well, y'know..." Haruks chimed in and sure got a hit at the back from Serena. Richelle was (and probably still) a constant singing performer in school, everybody probably thought that the school trusts no one better than her. Surely, Serena has the voice, she doesn't realize it until now.

    Darien definitely saw that and quickly planned on diverting the topic when someone did it for him.

   "Serena!"

   "Seiya!"

   Darien sure have a bad feeling about this...


	4. Black Coffee

"Serena!"

"Seiya!"

The man named Seiya ran to Serena's side and as soon as he reached her side, he quickly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which resulted to Darien and Haruka's eyebrow to raise skywards. Richelle saw this and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Hey, hey…" Haruka quickly stepped between Serena and Seiya, "May I know who the jerk is before he kisses you?" Haruka faced Serena and from the sound of it, she wasn't too happy with what just occurred.

"Umm… sorry," Serena gave her friend an apologetic look, "Guys, he's Seiya, a nursing student and my co-member in the choir," she looked at her friends for any signs of expression—saw Darien's face harden and so with Haruka's, "Seiya, they're my friends, Haruka, Darien and Richelle." 

Seiya smiled and offered a hand to Haruka who is closest to him. Haruka received this and introduced herself as, "Serena's best friend". Darien did the same but said nothing.

"So," Seiya started, looking at Serena, "you did a very good job at the concert. I was thinking if I could invite you to breakfast tomorrow before classes."

Serena saw nothing wrong with the invitation—they're friends and classmates.

She looked at her friends.

They looked away.

She sighed.

"Sure, why not. What time?" She heard Haruka grunt but ignored it.

Seiya's smile widened, "Seven-thirty at Maranda café is that okay with you?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Great! You're coming to the party?"

Serena thought better this time, "I'm sorry, my mom's waiting for me. Maybe next time," at the corner of her eyes, she saw her friends start to walk away. "I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye!" she quickly ran to her friends after receiving Seiya's goodbye. "Hey wait up!" Darien and Richelle stopped but not Haruka.

"Hey!" Serena ran to catch up with Haruka, "What's your problem anyway?"

Haruka faced her, "Nothing really, just realized that I'm missing a lot about you lately," Haruka sighed but smiled. "But that's life anyway. We're too busy to catch up with each other. Guess I just have to accept that," she stopped by her car.

"Come on, Haruka." Serena was dead confused on why Haruka suddenly acted as if she just made love with a stranger.

"Hey Darien!" Haruka called out, "Bring the girls home, will you? I have to go somewhere else." With that, Haruka stepped in the car and quickly drove out of the place.

* * *

'There's something in that guy's eyes…' Seiya thought of the raven-haired guy who Serena introduced as Darien. 'He seems hurt, sad or whatever but the girl next to him tells him that there's nothing between Serena and that guy. "A close friend, perhaps."

            "Hey Seiya!" a lady called, "Let's party!"

* * *

Serena knew it. She's late for her breakfast meeting with Seiya and now she's running on the streets just to get there ASAP. She came home late the night before and she didn't sleep just yet after that. She was thinking of Haruka but then resolved that she was just in a bad mood being "alone" and all. "And anyway, I know she couldn't resist me. I'll call her tomorrow."

She ALMOST tripped on a pot beside a flower shop buy she didn't mind. Serena arrived at Maranda café's entrance. She was about to enter when she bumped onto somebody.

Seiya knew it. He's late for her breakfast meeting with Serena. "Damn it," was all he can say as he ran his best to get there. He came home late the night before. Actually, he already arrived in the morning—at one maybe. He came home from the choir party and man, he really did have fun with his friends, drinking and dancing around. Oh, good for him that he didn't come home drunk or else he would be bumping on to people this morning, having the hangover.

Seiya arrived at last when he bumped onto somebody.

He began doubting himself drunk or not.

Serena didn't care who she bumped or what. She ran inside to a table.

Seiya didn't care who he bumped or what. He ran inside to a table.

"I'm sorry I'm late," they both blurted out facing each other on the table. "I just arrived," again, they both played the duet game.

They stared into each other until a man from another table shouted at them, "Hey you looked funny there. Did you practice or what?" he said laughing. Serena and Seiya looked at him with a question mark on their faces both at the same time. "Are you twins? You don't look like one but hell, you act like one," the man kept on chuckling.

"You both bumped into each other at the door, ran inside, sat on the table, spoke to each other twice and looked at the man with the same words, same expression all at the same time," a waiter who saw everything came up to lighten their minds.

They stared into each other.

And laughed.

"Now, may I please take your orders?"

* * *

            He stared blankly into numbers and equations on his paper. He has been quite like this since 15 minutes ago. They were supposed to pass their papers within the next 15 minutes but here he is, just staring.

            His classmate, who was a bit slow in this subject, turned to him, "Hey man, do you know how to solve this one? I mean, you've been analytical with thi—," finally he noticed his game of statue dance and began shaking him. "Hey man, come on, don't turn me down now. This quiz is all I have to pass!"

            Snapping off from the spell but not quite, he looked up, "Sorry Toshida,  mind's off now," and he went back to his own little world….

            Toshida shrugged and went back to his paper. Poor boy, seems that he'll never finish it.

            'To hell with these feelings! I don't know what I feel anymore. Sure thing Serena's my best friend and all but it's kinda freaky that I get umm… umm… okay lemme say it—jealous with that Seiya guy.'

            'Jealous?'

            'Yeah, sort of. I mean I just felt it when I saw him kiss her even though I know that it's just a friendly kiss and moreover, it's just on the cheeks.'

            'So what now?'

            'I don't know. And when Serena accepted that date…'

            'I thought you like Richelle?'

            'Yeah, no doubt to that. I really like her.'

            'So…'

            'I don't know'

            'That's a problem.'

            'Serena's your best friend.'

            'Yes. And I'm not the type of guy who befriends a girl only to court her later on. I don't want her to think of me as of that type. If I want to court a girl, I'll say it right away. If I regarded her as my best friend, then I know my limits.'

            'What's the problem then?'

            'I don't know. This jealous thing is just freaky.'

            'Maybe you're jealous that that Seiya guy would be another best friend to her?'

            'Maybe… yes maybe that's it! I'm just jealous as a friend.'

            'Yeah that's it. Just be sure of that.'

            A ringing voice echoed louder, "Class, pass your papers!"

            Darien snapped out of it and scribbled down answers without even looking on the questions. Tomorrow he would be ready to face Serena—and that Seiya guy.

* * *

            Haruka blew her horn endlessly as the car before her crawled ever so slowly like a turtle. She always hated sluggish movements especially in driving. What's worse now is that they're driving along a narrow highway and it's almost risky to overtake. "Wake up and drive, slowpoke!!!" Haruka angrily shouted at the driver who seems to ignore her complaints. Hell, she would be late for class and her exams!

            The air is heavy and there is darkness around, probably warning people of an impending rain. This weather makes Haruka rather impatient. She stepped hardly on the gas and threatened to hit on the car but suddenly realized how precious her car is.

            Finally, her patience snapped and she angrily swerved to overtake the turtle car. When she reached the driver's side of the other car, she furiously shouted, "To hell with you, son of a bitch!!!" as she pointed a mad finger at the man who seemed to deliberately ignore her. 

            Haruka never saw it—or heard the bellowing sound of the horn. When she finally did, it was already too late…

* * *

            _CRASH!!! _

            The glass slipped off Serena's hand and fell crashing down the floor. She jumped, partly at the sound of it. There was a sudden surge of emotion, mostly nervousness that hit her and from that came only one person in mind…

            "Haruka!!"

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I needed a little push from one of you guys so thankies to that last reviewer (sorry I forgot your name) you gave me that 'push'. Oh well, I finally had the pieces of what's next so maybe I'll have it earlier next time. Thanks and Review!!! ^_^


	5. Honey Lemon Tea

'This can't be happening to me.'

She saw the car smash into her car. The emergency balloon went seconds too late and it's not enough to protect Haruka. She hit something and at the corner of her eyes, she saw the blood stained window. 

'This can't be happening to me.'

Her vision blurred into nothingness, her pain suddenly disappeared into numbness. The last thing she saw was darkness…

* * *

 "Where is she? Is she okay?" Serena's body was shaking as she approached the nurses, "What happened?!" she received a call from the hospital saying that Haruka was injured from an accident. Her heart wanted to burst from that moment until now and she then wanted her mind to stop presuming bad things that could happen to her. And now, she couldn't help but panic and long to see her best friend.

"Her car was hit head-on by another car when she attempted to overtake," a nurse calmly explained. She's in coma now." The nurse saw Serena's horrified look and immediately looked for the right words to say, "We are doing everything to save her so don't you worry."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you may now," replied the nurse and then left.

Serena entered the cold hospital room. She saw Haruka's unconscious body connected with several tubes to life-support machines, blood bag and dextrose. She walked slowly to the bed and when she finally saw Haruka's face, a tear slid down her cheeks. She never saw Haruka like this. She's always strong and rarely ill. Now, the lady whom she felt like a sister has a face with the color of death. 

* * *

Darien wanted to settle himself once and for all, 'If these confused feelings towards Serena would continue, I'll be crazy!'

So this is the day that he would settle it. He will ask Richelle if he could court her. There's nothing wrong with it; she's beautiful, intelligent, nice—her angel. On top of it, he's been dreaming of her since fourth grade. So how's that, almost nine years? If he would focus to that feeling, then the confusion will eventually go away.

"Darien…"

He invited Richelle in a famous Italian restaurant. He thought then that he won't be ready for commitments, most likely because he's afraid to hurt and be hurt. But now is different—he waited long enough. That's just it. Loving romantically is one thing, loving a friend is another. 'I definitely know my limits. My friendship with Serena is too good to waste on some stupid confused feelings.'

"Darien…" now he heard the voice calling his name.

"What is it?" he replied.

"That's my line," Richelle grinned "What's bothering you? You seem to be so absorbed into your own little world."

Darien smiled. There she is, sitting on the passenger seat of his car. He longed for this moment since his senior prom when the song played dreamily on the background as they talked and laughed together, far from the world that threatens to set them apart. That night seems forever theirs and this night, he prayed, would be just as endless.

"I'm okay. I was just being thankful that I am with a wonderful angel tonight," he planted a quick kiss on her forehead before speeding off after a long red light.

* * *

"What exactly do you mean by you're no longer a section chief? You got promoted or you got fired?!" Serena's mom shouted around the house as she followed her husband upstairs to their room. She mentally kept her fingers crossed that her husband would finally tell her that he got promoted after almost 10 long years. But his downcast expression is not of big help.

"What?!"

He softly shook his head, "You're worrying too much. I wasn't terminated…"

"Then you're promoted?"

The downcast face suddenly turned into a huge grin, "Yes! I'm now a department manager," the heated conversation turned into celebration. There were bubbles everywhere and the sound of rejoicing could be heard. This is a long-awaited promotion and finally, he got it!

"You got me there!" Ikuko hit her husband hard on the head with a huge slap. "Finally, you've proven yourself worthy of a family man! Wahahahahaha!!!!!!" and that left a sweat drop on the poor man. ^_^

"But…" Ken suddenly became serious, "we have to move and settle somewhere near my work. I'm transferred in our Shinukawa office and you know that's way far from here."

Ikuko pondered for a while, "then Sere and Sammy would have to transfer schools as well?" her husband nodded. "But Sere's in a university. Transferring would be hard."

He paused for a while, "Her semester ends in two weeks. I guess it wouldn't be that hard. And as far as I know, one of the best universities that teach nursing is in Shinukawa so I think it would be better for her to transfer there."

Ikuko led her husband down in the living room to relax, "Can't we let her stay in a dormitory for the rest of the year then let her transfer next school year?"

Ken stiffened, "No. That's one of the last things that I would allow our daughter to do," he began to light a cigarette, "I don't want her to live anywhere besides in our own home unless she's getting married. She's coming with us, she's transferring university and that's it."

"When do we get to move out?" the caring wife entered the room with a cup of tea for her husband.

"As soon as Serena and Sammy finished their semesters. We have to talk to their teacher or dean, or whoever we need to talk to if possible to hasten their transfer recommendations and other necessary papers," Ken paused to drink the tea "Hey this tastes wonderful as usual! By the way, where are the kids?"

"Sammy is going to sleep over at a classmate's house for a project and Serena, I think, would be staying in the hospital to take care of Haruka who met a car accident," she sat beside her husband on the couch and gently linked her arm with Ken's while her head rested on his shoulder.

Ken got the perfect idea, "So then we would be alone for the night?" he got the perfect sexy tone in his voice. Ikuko looked up to him and smiled a meaningful smile. "Then we'll celebrate!" he scooped his wife up from the couch in the most loving manner and marched towards their room like newly weds do…

* * *

Her grace matched a princess as she stepped out of the car; her white dress flowed with every movement she makes. Darien held his breath as she held her hand as he felt its silkiness. Richelle smiled at her and he offered his arm for her to cling to and she did. They walked to the door and as they did, Darien felt like a noble prince, escorting the princess to a royal dinner. 

The restaurant attendant saw them as they stepped in the place and immediately escorted them to Darien's reserved table. The couple didn't escape some of the people's attention as they walk silently to their table. Darien looked noble in his white tuxedo. His one-hour hair polishing paid off and so is his expensive shaving cream and manly perfume. 

Richelle on his side, got the impression of, what else, but a princess and most mothers in the restaurant could only wish that she is their daughter. She wore an elegant white dress, sleeveless and with a neckline that is plunging, but not quite revealing. The fitting is just right to show her curves at the right places and the skirt flows along with her hips. Her silky brown hair flowed like ocean waves down her back. In the light of the chandelier sparkles a golden cross with the necklace that graces her neck. Her face, a sight of an angel, blooms with happiness and natural colors. At the sight of her, ladies have to keep their boyfriend's jaws from dropping to the floor.

Seeing some of the people's reactions, the couple could only chuckle at themselves.

* * *

_"Hey!" Serena ran to catch up with Haruka, "What's your problem anyway?"_

_Haruka faced her, "Nothing really, just realized that I'm missing a lot about you lately," Haruka sighed but smiled. "But that's life anyway. We're too busy to catch up with each other. Guess I just have to accept that."_

"No… Haruka…. don't go…"

"Serena…"

"Haruka…"

"Serena, wake up…"

"No…"

"Wake up…"

Serena felt the shaking at her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar figure, "Seiya?"

He smiled but with concern in his eyes, "Yeah, I called at your house and they told me that you're here." He pulled a chair to sit beside Serena, "How's she?"

"I don't know, really. I'm just glad that she's alive but I don't know for how long…" tears started to well up her eyes. "She's mad at me, I know that. We haven't got a chance to talk—no scratch that—I didn't find a chance to talk to her. I know that she's mad at me and I didn't pay any attention to her. I'm not a good friend!" Serena started to sob. She covered her face with her two hands in shame to herself and partly, to Seiya who can see her cry.

Seiya pulled her in an embrace, "Don't say that you're not a good friend. We both know that you are a good person. Wait until Haruka wakes up and she herself will tell you that."

Serena wanted to tell him that he's wrong, that she's not a good friend. That she's been ignoring her for the past weeks since Darien came in her life again. That she's too guilty to be able to defend herself from her conscience. She wanted to run away and probably kill herself for being stupid, for not being a good friend, not only to Haruka but to the rest of her friends. She just watched when they went away and over time, she watched them disappear. She was just happy that Haruka stayed, but here she is again, doing nothing 'till she goes… away from her.

She cried and felt terrible for herself. But somehow, the soothing embrace of strong arms calmed her. She could feel his arms warm her from the cold atmosphere. His hands stroked her hair in a comforting and somehow, loving way. She cherished the feeling of it and she could feel herself falling…

'NO!' shouted her inner self, 'you slut, you should be thinking about Haruka than your feelings!'

Summoning her will, Serena broke away from Seiya's embrace. "I'm okay now, thank you." She focused herself on Haruka, "All I wanted now is for her to be well again. I don't care of she hates me after, so long as she can live a healthy life like before."

Seiya smiled, "I'm glad to hear that from you. But I'm quite sure that she would be well again and she won't be mad at you. You two will be happy like before."

"Thank you."

"By the way, where are her parents? Doesn't she have any relatives to take care of her?"

"Her parents are in Europe and I think her relatives are all in America. She's living alone."

"What happened to the other driver who hit her? The authorities should look into the case."

Serena got up to pour herself a drink, "I already talked to the investigating officers. The driver had some injuries but nothing serious. In fact, he's home by now. We cannot sue anyone since it's an accident in a blind curve and both drivers didn't notice the other, though one of the officers, I heard, said that it's the driver in front Haruka's fault. His speed is way below the required speed and that tempted Haruka to over take." She chuckled a bit, "Imagine, the world's best driver met a car accident? Before this happened, I thought the idea was ridiculous."

Seiya straightened, "And now?"

"It's dead serious," she slumped back onto the couch and massaged her temples.

"You look tired, Sere. Why don't you go home and rest for a while? I'll watch her while you're gone," offered Seiya.

Serena shook her head, "I've left her before, and I don't want to leave now that she needs me most." Her expression says that her decision is final so Seiya decided not to insist. "Can I just go and get some things for you? Clothes maybe? I'll get food for you too."

Serena doesn't have the strength to argue right now, "I know it's wrong to ask but I would be grateful if you would do so." She stood up and smiled at Seiya who stood to face her, "I'll just call home so they would know that you're coming and then can prepare my things."

"I would be glad to do things for you, Sere. Just tell me and I'm just here to help you with anything," Seiya held both of Serena's hands with his. "I'll always be here for you Serena… always."

Serena slowly pulled her hands back, "Thank you Seiya. You don't know how thankful I am that you're here." 

"I'll be back soon." 

Serena watched as Seiya walked away and disappeared behind the door. She sighed, "Don't do this to me, Seiya."

Author's babble: That's was sooner than usual ne? Well, thanks for reading and review! I'm accepting anonymous review now (I just don't know why I kept the settings for authors only). By the way, since I think it's about time, I'm putting this up: 

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Naoko and several other people. Plot's main frame belongs to Dyan, my friend. Thankies!


	6. End of the Beginning: Bitter Gourd

Rrrriiiinnnngggg...

            'That was the fifth time, why won't anyone answer the phone?'

            Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg...

            'Answer the phone, please!'

            "Hello…" a sleepy voice answered the phone. Serena recognized her father's voice. 'It's just eight thirty and they're already asleep?' she wondered. "Hey, who are you?"

            "Sorry dad, it's Sere."

            "Oh, Sere," Serena heard his father switch position, maybe he sat up. "How are you? How's Haruka?" he asked.

            "Everything's okay, dad, except that Haruka is in coma right now and I'm waiting for her to wake up," Serena fumbled on a button of her light blue blouse, nervous on how is she going to tell her dad that Seiya is coming over to get some clothes for her. She forgot that guys isn't likely to cross the gate when the 'guardians' are at home. "A friend is coming over to get some clothes for me dad. He's Seiya, a classmate. He's helping me watch over Haruka."

            "He?" Serena could see his father straighten at the question of her friend's gender.

            "Umm… yeah, actually," she crossed her fingers that Ken wouldn't get paranoid and sermon her about guys and all that chu chu stuff.

            "Okay. I'll prepare your things and I'll hand them to him when he comes."

            'That's it?' Serena waited for anything else.

            "Okay baby, take care of yourself. Bye."

            "O-okay. Thanks. Bye…" Serena listened as her father put down the phone. She looked at the phone with amazement, "What's happening?"

* * *

            Darien can almost feel heaven at his fingertips as they walk to the garden of the restaurant made especially for lovers who wanted a more romantic atmosphere. The air is full of flowery scents and the touch of small lights sparkle with a stroke of romance. Darien feels like he is going to propose marriage but of course, that would be grander than this.

            "Are you happy?" he asked as they stop in the bosom of roses.

            Richelle's eyes were full of amazement, "Yes, I am. I've never been in a place like this before. I never thought that a restaurant could contain a garden as lovely as this." She looped her arms with Darien's and held his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you".

            _'The perfect moment,' Darien thought. "Richelle…"_

            "Yes?" Darien shifted so that he stood face to face with Richelle.

            "I have something to tell you," he thought of words to say in introduction to his motive—or should he say it directly? He wanted it to be slow and smooth. He wanted every moment to be perfect. He reached behind him and picked up a red rose from the bush (while hoping that nobody sees him) and presented it to his angel.

            "Richelle, you're so gorgeous. I mean, no, you're not gorgeous because no word can describe how beautiful you are tonight. You know, I really like you," Darien could feel his heart beating fast. It's not out of super excitement but there's an odd feeling in him. He thought that it's probably because of "the first time effect" that he's deciding to finally tell her and ask her if he can court her finally after long years of restraint. God, he's over-acting with this courting thing – and this is just all about courting! He really doesn't know if it's that but still, there's a small voice telling him to back away. The familiar voice long ago that triggers the fear in him of hurting and be hurt keeps on coming back. And what's worse, at this very minute, he can still think of the very idea that he shouldn't be doing this all along.

            No, he will do this. He should and he must if he wishes to keep his sanity, "I…"

There's a lump in his throat, he couldn't bring out the words.

            "Yes?"

            "Can I…" a ringing sound cut through the silent atmosphere. Darien did his best to ignore it.

            "I… Can I…" God! He needs water!

            "You know I…"

            "Darien, maybe you should answer your phone first," Richelle finally said, seeing his difficulty. She chuckled inside at how Darien could be so nervous; she decided to give him time to relax.

            "No. I have to say this, can I…" the ringing sound makes it hard for him to concentrate. Richelle gave him the look that he really should answer it.

            "I…" finally, he gave up. He quickly snatched his phone from his pocket and answered it, "Yes?" How he wish he left it in his car.

            "Darien?" It's Serena.

            "Why?"

            "Haruka met an accident. She's in a hospital right now." Darien could sense gloom in Serena's voice.

            "What? How's she? Is she okay?"

            "She's in coma right now," At that moment, he just wanted to go and be there with Serena. Her voice shakes with exhaustion and gloom, maybe from too much worry. Of course he cared so much for Haruka but he felt like he wanted to be at Serena's side and comfort her. This must be hard for her.

            "Okay, okay I'll go right there. What hospital?"

            "Sendai Hospital, the one near Haruka's university."

            "Be there," Darien turned around and all of a sudden he remembered what he was supposed to do. He turned to Richelle to say it straight now but he couldn't still. Serena's voice kept on ringing in his head and he knows that he needs to be at her side.

            "Haruka met and accident. She's in coma right now. I need to go," He held Richelle's hand and walked to exit the restaurant.

            "Is she okay?" Richelle's expression was full of concern. "I'm coming with you."

            "You can visit her sometime but tonight, you should rest. It's getting late and I don't want your father to get mad at me."

            He wished that this night could go on eternally. He wished everything to be perfect. But now he realized that he didn't do what he was supposed to do and, for some odd ways, he thinks that this isn't just the right time.

* * *

_            'I can't be falling again, not this time. I've learned my lesson and I had enough.'  _Serena keeps on repeating this over and over again. For some reasons in the past, she had the bad habit of falling in love fast (but sure Lita is faster) but since Darien, there had been nobody else. The love was so huge that it can bring her up to the clouds and in the end it suddenly dropped her hard on the ground. Now she can feel soaring slowly again and she have to do everything to keep herself on the ground to avoid a major fall.

            The sound of the opening door startled Serena from her deep thoughts, "Dar—" she stopped when saw Seiya instead. She sighed at herself, _'You better stop thinking about him.'_

Seiya flashed a smile, "Hey, I brought food for you. You better eat if you don't want to get sick. And I got your clothes."

            "You didn't get interviewed, did you?" Serena asked, curious if her father's attitude in the phone was just a spur of the moment.

            "Oh no. He just made sure that I'm really bringing this to the hospital and not to some hotel," he chuckled. "But other than that, nothing else. Oh and except that I bring you home single."

            Serena chuckled. She better not betray her father's trust. Yeah right as if she has the chance of getting a boyfriend while her friend suffers. "Thanks a million," she absent-mindedly hugged Seiya tight. 

            That appeared to be a huge mistake. At the door, Serena saw Darien in his white tux, looking surprised at what he saw. Serena immediately pulled away and felt like she was caught red-handed by her boyfriend while embracing another guy. "Darien, umm… hi!" Serena would kick herself if she can. That was the stupidest greeting that she ever said but then, it's too late now. She clearly saw how Darien composed himself—or was she just imagining it? Was she just imagining that she saw jealousy in Darien's eyes?

            "How's Haruka?" he asked. He wanted to hug Serena, to comfort her. But based on what he saw, maybe she doesn't need his comfort right now.

            "She's still in coma. The doctor said she needs blood. We're looking for a donor."

            "I'll do it," Seiya and Darien said simultaneously.

            Serena chuckled a bit, "You can both do it." She noticed Darien's tux, "Hey Darien, what's with the tux? You don't need to wear it in a hospital." 

            "Oh, sorry. I came from a date with Richelle," Darien suddenly bit his tongue. There's nothing wrong with it but he felt that he shouldn't have said that.

            "Umm… by the way Serena, would you attend you classes? Because if you don't, I'll be more than willing to excuse you from our professors, if that's okay with you," Seiya chimed in before Serena could react.

            "Oh, yes, thank you. I think I would wait for Haruka to wake up." Serena heard that clearly and there was a hint of sadness and hurt in Serena's eyes when she heard Darien's words. She realized that Darien and Richelle must have a very important date because Darien's in formal suit. Could he…? No, that thought pierced directly at her heart's very center. Of course, that could be a major possibility but then… She wanted that, did she?

            "Umm…" Serena tried to look at Darien but was too afraid of the risk that she'll cry, "Darien, I'm sorry if I disturbed your date. I didn't mean to…"

            "Hey, that was okay. And besides, we're going home anyway." _'Yeah minus the fact that I didn't have the chance to ask her if he could court her but anyway, that wasn't Serena's fault.'_

* * *

            They sat there—they just sat there watching carefully for the slightest move that Haruka might make but nothing. She still lies there, motionless as death. That was half-true because the truth is they were waiting for each other to break the ice. Seiya could have done it but he left thirty minutes ago—to Serena's urging—to have his rest and prepare for tomorrow's class. Seiya didn't want to leave but figured that Serena needed him so she can catch up with lessons.

            "What happened? Why did she have to be in coma?" Darien asked more to himself.

            Serena wasn't sure if she has to answer but did anyway, "She had some head injuries and lost a lot of blood, at least that's what the doctor told me." She bit her lip, having problems now with saying Haruka's condition over again. It makes her cry, not to mention, guilty.

            "Doesn't she have any relatives who we can call?"

            Serena slowly shook her head, afraid to speak and let the impending tears to fall. Darien saw this and immediately went to her side. There was this sudden urge to comfort Serena. He lifted his arms to pull her in an embrace but something else pulled him back. Instead, he laid his hands on her shoulder.

            "You should rest, Sere."

            "Why do people always say that I should rest? I'm resting! I'm not doing anything!" Serena burst into sobs, "All I want is to see her wake up. I just wanted to say I'm sorry!"

            "Sshhh…" Darien tried hard to calm her down but somehow, he doesn't know how, "Calm down now. She wouldn't like to see you crying when she wakes up, would she?" Darien is standing, pulling Serena close to him and gently strokes her back to calm her down. "Would you like something to drink?" Serena nodded in response. "Okay, I'll get back in a while," with that, he left the room.

            _Why am I feeling this? Why is it that it somehow hurts to see her cry? Why are there some restraints to comfort her? So many questions, yet answers are nowhere in sight. __She's my best friend, isn't she? I shouldn't have these problems. He slowly went to a vending machine and got two bottles of water. Two bottles of water… _Serena and Haruka were like these, bottles of water with different labels, different in taste perhaps. But still, they're both waters. Yes, it must be really hard for her, plus the guilt feelings. But what should I do? What can I do? __

            He slowly turned the knob to the room, still immersed in his own thoughts. _What can I do? What can I do? "Sere here's your—" he looked up and saw Serena sleeping soundly at Haruka's bedside. Darien noticed the trace of tears on her cheeks and he couldn't help but flinch at that. __I can't do anything. He saw Serena's hand holding that of Haruka's. He suddenly remembered those years when scenarios like this are, but distant fears._

flashback

            Haruka is sitting outside, alone and looking lonely. I stood there, cool as ever, and decided to approach her. "It's cool outside, isn't it?"

            "Oh, yeah."

            "It feels nice during fall. It's just so cool to feel the breeze on your face. Sometimes, I climb trees to have a better feeling of it."

            "Oh yes. I love the afternoons, the clouds and the wind. I feel calm."

            _I could sense something odd about her._

"What seems to be the problem?"

            "Nothing."

            "Sere?"

            "…"

            "I thought so."

            "No, you're wrong. We're happy and it's going to stay that way."

end of flashback

            _I knew they were having problems then. It's funny the way they kept their friendship and be happy about it. People even say that they have their 'own little world'. Maybe it's fate, as others might say, but I don't believe it. _

            _  Darien heard a low groan and short gasps for air. He looked up and watched in horror as Haruka's face twitched in pain and her chest heaved for air. Serena woke up from the movements and was alarmed when she saw Haruka's condition. Serena was equally shocked and did nothing but call out her friend's name, "Haruka! Why? What's happening? Haruka!! What's happening?!?!?" __Do something! Darien's mind shouted at him, directing him to move and call for help. But his feet are rooted to the ground. He looked as all color faded from Haruka's face and all they could see is a mask of pain. All life-support systems are ringing in alarm, like a bomb ticking the last seconds of life. "Help!" Darien managed to shout but could barely heard himself shouting, "Somebody, help!!!" Haruka isn't opening her eyes. She greatly struggled to inhale, her back arched painfully. "Help!" __this must be a nightmare, he couldn't move a muscle. "Somebody! Anybody!" _Move! _Darien forced his legs to move and finally did. He immediately ran for the door but as soon as he opened it, the sound of death resounded. _

            He turned back and saw his worst nightmare.

            On the machine beeped a long and steady sound, marked with the sign of mortality:

All that's in her face is peaceful pain.


	7. Strawberry topped Chocolate Marble Cake

            "Where am I?" looking around me, there's nobody in sight. It's late in the afternoon, the red and orange clouds moved lazily in the sky. "Hello! Anybody here?" I shouted. I looked around. This is getting scarier every second. From a distance, I can see a blonde haired figure.

            "Mina-chan?" I ran up to catch her but the more I ran fast, the more she gets away. "Mina-chan! Mina!" I watched as she faded from my sight.

            "Serena!" someone called me from behind and I looked back.

            "Raye! Lita! Amy!" I ran again to catch up with them but to no avail. What? They were saying something to me. "Raye! Lita! I can't hear you. Wait! Wait for me! Wait for me!" but they didn't wait. They just looked at me as they faded back; waving what seems to be goodbyes. "No! Wait for me! I'm alone! Don't go! Don't leave me!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. "Don't leave me! I'm alone!" But I can't catch up with them. I'm too slow. I tripped on a rock and fell down. I tried to stand and run again but my knees are shaking, I couldn't get up. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes and there's no way I can stop them. I'm alone now. 

            "You're not alone…" I looked up and in front of me, there's Haruka. She held out her hand for me and urged me to stand up. 

            But I'm scared. I'm afraid that she'll go and fade like the others. 

            "Come on Serena… stand up. I'm here." She smiled at me a smile of assurance. I nodded and held my hand to hers to stand up. Her hand is a firm one and she strongly pulled me up.

            Suddenly, my arm is being pulled heavily downwards. There was lightning and the bright afternoon clouds were replaced by dark and heavy ones.

            "Serena!"

            Below me is a huge pit of dark abyss, "Haruka!" Haruka is at its edge, suspended in mid-air and the only thing that keeps her from falling is her hand still in mine. "Hold on!" I shouted, concentrated with all my might to pull her up.

            "Serena!" I can see her face in pure fear. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Serena, help me! Serena!" I pulled as much as I can and I managed to pull back a little. But then, I could feel her hand slowly slipping from my grip. I saw Haruka's eyes widen in fear, "Serena! Serena help me! Don't let go!" 

            "Haruka hold on!" I reached with my other hand and she held out her other hand to reach it. The wind is blowing hard as if working against us. "Haruka!" Oh no, I could feel her hand slipping fast. I tried to reach her. 

            "Serena!" We're both in panic. I'm already holding only to her fingers right now. "Serena! Don't let go! Don't let go of me!" I can't hold on. I can't do anything now. I can't reach her. 

Loud thunder clashed in the sky and my hand jerked involuntarily, "No!" The slip is inevitable. She shouted at me, "Serena!!!!!!!!" 

            "Haruka!!!!" 

I can't do anything but watch her fall with my tears.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena sat upright. 'Walls, white, curtains… where am I?' 

"Serena are you okay? Speak to me! Serena…" _I saw __Darien__'s face at my side, full of worry. __Darien__… hospital… Haruka! I remember now._

"Where's Haruka?! How's she? Answer me!" Serena pulled at Darien's shirt.

 Darien could almost hear Serena's fears, "Don't you worry now. She's okay, Haruka's okay. Don't worry." He stroked Serena's back and arms to calm her down. She's already emotionally exhausted. "Calm down now, Sere. Everything's okay."

"I want to see her," Serena stood up. Darien could only be thankful that they're in Haruka's room so as to prevent Serena from walking around too much.

Serena looked once again at Haruka's form. Like before, still it is lifeless. "I'm just thankful that you're alive. Hold on, Haruka. I won't let go. I won't…" Serena whispered to Haruka's ear and gently held her hand as slowly drifted off to sleep, "I promise…"

* * *

Haruka slipped from under her car. She just finished doing her weekly check-up and is pretty satisfied to know that her car is doing pretty well. She stood up, wiped some dirt from her face and then poured herself a glass of ice cold water, "Hmm… nice drink," she poured herself another glass.

"Soda! Ice cold soda!!!" the soda man yelled from the streets. Haruka smiled to herself and ran outside the house. "Hey soda!" she grabbed some money from her pocket and the soda man gave her soda just like a normal exchange.

Haruka walked back slowly, sipping from her soda. She stopped short and looked at the sky, "It's getting dark…" the sky is a mixture of purple, red and orange. Haruka could see from a distance several birds already flying home to their nests. Cold breeze passed her form, taking away the exhaustion of the day. Suddenly, a rumbling noise disturbed the peaceful scene. Haruka grinned; it's time to call for pizza.

She sat at the table, a whole pizza and a can of soda in front of her. 'How convenient,' would often pass her mind. Haruka hasn't been a very good cook even though she lives independently. She decided, cooking isn't just for her. She prefers take-outs than having herself poisoned by her cooking. Well, it's not really that bad. She's able to make herself some basic foods but she can't live on eggs and toast all her life!

"Sometimes, being alone could be so bad," Haruka told herself loudly. She doesn't know where that thought came from. It just went out by itself. "Hn, maybe subconscious thoughts." Then she stooped short from chewing her pizza. "Serena…" Haruka may have lost her family but she became pretty contented with having Serena around. Sure, there were times when she was deeply saddened by the fact that she is alone, especially during important occasions, but her friends in Tokyo filled them pretty well. 

A grin spread across her face. She stood up and dialed on the phone. "Hello!" she recognized Serena's voice on the other line. "Hey Sere! Let's go out tomorrow. It's been a long time!" Haruka slumped on her favorite huge bean bag and put an arm behind his her hand, "I miss you!"

"Yeah I miss you too," silence," but… I can't make it tomorrow."

"What? Come on Sere. We haven't gone out for weeks! We saw each other, right, but we didn't do something then. And besides, that Darien is a bummer. Please…"

"Umm… but I have a quiz coming up."

"Quiz? But you don't have classes tomorrow. Don't tell me you're gonna study the whole day."

"Umm… yeah?"

"You're impossible! Serena? As in Serena Moon? Studying for a whole day for a quiz?!"

"But if I don't I will fl—"

Haruka doesn't want to hear more excuses. She put down the phone rather heavily. "A quiz!" Haruka shouted, "She dumped me for a quiz! When did Serena became interested in quizzes?!" Haruka's blood almost boiled in her veins. Serena has been neglecting her for the past weeks. Haruka tried asking her if she could bring her home but said that she has to go to the library. She tried lunch but she was with Darien. She tried a day affair to have a break but said that she's going out with Darien and some classmates. "Boys, school… and now a quiz?!" Haruka couldn't believe it. "Excuses! Excuses!" she walked past the dining room, knocking a chair rather violently. It made a crashing noise that echoed Haruka's frustration. "She couldn't even call me to say hi!" Haruka made her way to her room and banged the door. She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, tears impending to fall, but she angrily brushed them away.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes slowly, waking up from her slumber. She stayed still for a while and blinked for a couple of times when she felt something covering her. Serena sat up and saw that it was an extra blanket from the hospital. She looked up and saw Darien on a chair, his neck strained in an awkward position as he slept soundly. Serena noticed, Darien must be tired. 'I shan't have let him stayed. How insensitive of me…' 

She gazed once again upon Haruka's peaceful form. It isn't always that she gets to see Haruka in her peaceful form. She could remember her as pretty aggressive if not quiet. Oh, and definitely not to forget her mischievous acts especially in the field of teasing Serena. 

_"Don't say that you're not a good friend. We both know that you are a good person. Wait until Haruka wakes up and she herself will tell you that."_

_'Maybe Seiya is right. Perhaps I should stop crying around and just be strong for Haruka now.' _ Serena noticed a strip of light coming from outside the blinds. "I'll just have to accept Haruka's hatred after this. I'll worry about that later. What's important now is her life…" She smirked at herself as an idea suddenly flashed across her mind, "I guess it's time for some… things," and left the room smilingly.

* * *

Darien opened her eyes and felt an odd pain at his neck and back. He must have fallen asleep on the chair. He massaged his neck for a while to pacify the pain. When he looked up, he saw Serena and a sweat drop appeared on his head, "What are you doing?"

Serena licked the tip of her fork before looking at Darien, "Oh Darien, you finally woke up." She forked a fairly large portion of the cake on her plate, "You want some? You must be hungry now."

Darien stood up with question marks on her face, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just eating my favorite chocolate marble cake. It has strawberries on top and a load of choco fudge just around. Want some?" Serena put a strawberry in her mouth and uttered a loud, "Mmmm…" for emphasis. "I'm just enjoying myself for a while. I just realized that I haven't eaten for hours."

"You're not worried anymore?"

"Of course I am, silly. I just decided to just be strong for now. I wouldn't be able to make Haruka well with my tears anyway. I'll just have to commit suicide after Haruka curses me when she wakes up." Darien's eyebrow twitched at that, 'Is she serious?'

Serena stood up in front of Darien, fork with cake in hand, "Try this Darien. It tastes better than any cake in Tokyo!"

"No, no... I… I'm not hungry at the moment," Darien shook his head but still rooted on his spot.

"Come on, Darien. Haruka wouldn't be too happy if you refuse her best friend's offer," Serena extended her arm to directly feed Darien with the cake. Darien shook his head and managed to take few small steps backward. "I know you're hungry. Just give it a try. Or else…" Serena wasn't able to finish her sentence. She tripped on a life-support machine cable and tumbled forward with Darien, the fork, and the cake.

* * *

"Damn that Seiya!!" Haruka punched the wheel with an angry fist. She wasn't able to sleep well last night because of that guy that Serena introduced to them last night who keeps on haunting her. She thought, Seiya would again add to Serena's list of excuses. Haruka defended her thoughts by saying that she's only protecting Serena but jealousy drowned all her defenses. She has always been keeping her cool but she felt as if she's going to burst.

"Shit!" Haruka suddenly remembered that she has exams this morning and she's running late!

Nearing the intersection, Haruka could see the orange light. She stepped angrily on the gas, determined to beat it on time but to her great distress, a black Ford suddenly swerved to her lane, blocking her chance of beating the light. Heavy traffic greeted her next, "I'll be late! Damn you Seiya! Damn you Darien! Damn everybody!!" Haruka would let the car fly if only she could.

She turned on a corner to take a shortcut. The path is narrow. She followed the road with speed until she noticed a slow moving car in front of her. Haruka blew her horn endlessly as the car before her crawled ever so slowly like a turtle. She always hated sluggish movements especially in driving. What's worse now is that driving along a narrow highway makes it risky to overtake. "Wake up and drive, slowpoke!!!" Haruka angrily shouted at the driver who seems to ignore her complaints. Hell, she would be late for class and her exams!

            Finally, her patience snapped and she angrily swerved to overtake the turtle car. When she reached the driver's side of the other car, she furiously shouted, "To hell with you, son of a bitch!!!" as she pointed a mad finger at the man who seemed to deliberately ignore her. 

            Haruka never saw it—or heard the bellowing sound of the horn. When she finally did, it was already too late…

* * *

            There was a sound of fork and plate crashing on the floor. Serena opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a man, her lips joined together with Darien!

 * * *

CRASH!!!

Haruka woke up with a start and the first thing that she saw was Darien lying on his back with Serena on top of him, kissing him right on the hospital floor. "Ugh! God, just let me die…"


	8. Fate's lollipop

"Ugh! God, just let me die…"

            Serena's eyes widened, unable to move. 'MOVE!! DAMN YOU, MOVE!!!' Serena's mind shouted at her but she was rooted to her position, her lips touching Darien's. Warm numbness filled her body. 'Who's that?' she mentally asked when she heard another voice speak. Then she slowly came into realization… 'No… Wha… no, kami, not now!!!' She saw Darien, who is still lying on his back under her, blink at her in utter shock.

            That finally made Serena's muscles to move. She stood up almost in a second and immediately looked to her suspected source of the voice, unconsciously crossing her fingers in hope that what she just heard was a hallucination. 

            But there she is, looking at her, almost in disgust, or rather she imagined Haruka looking at her that way.

            "Haruka-chan!!!" Serena exclaimed as if nothing happened. She let the feeling of excitement from Haruka's recovery take over her and forget about what happened for a while. She will have to deal with Darien, or most likely with herself, later.

            "Yeah…" Haruka muttered weakly.

            Serena practically threw herself at Haruka, tears of joy flowing from both eyes, "I thought I already lost you. I didn't know what to do. I'm so happy you're okay now," she sobbed uncontrollably, at the same time having a smile on her face.

            Haruka knew that she should be angry but then again, she also know very well that she was never good at being angry at Serena. Instead, her heart melted as she looked at Serena's huge concern, "Stop that, crybaby, I'm okay now," somehow, she managed to think of a little tease. Serena looked at her with teary-red eyes and choked her tears back. That look made Haruka think of a 5-year old child who was about to lose a mother.

            "Are you…mad at me?"

            Again, Haruka thought that she should be, "No." She saw Serena smile in relief. Then, "But after what I saw, I think I should be," she looked at Darien who suddenly looked down with embarrassment.

            Serena's insides panicked, "No… that's not… it isn't what… I can explain…"

            "It was an accident. She tripped over me and we just ended up like that. You just woke up at the wrong time," Darien immediately filled in.

            "So it's my fault then?" 

            "No, I was just saying that it was an accident." 

            Serena stood up, "Stop that, you two." She turned to Haruka, "He's right, 'Ruka, it was just an accident. I tripped on one of the cables."

            Haruka grunted, "Okay, whatever." 

            "Welcome back," Darien told Haruka in a wide grin.

            Haruka couldn't help but smirk, "Thanks." And they broke into a laugh.

            The door suddenly opened, "Serena, I—oh…you're already awake, thank God," it was Seiya who came from school. He smiled at Serena and placed a basket of fruits on the table.

            "Why are you here?" Haruka grumbled. Seiya looked in confusion.

            "Oh," Serena spoke before Seiya could answer, "He's here because he's helping me with schoolwork. He's my classmate, remember?" 

            "Yeah," Seiya spoke anyways, "and I care too, you know. And I care about Serena. She's been here since you were brought in and she never ate…" Seiya got a glance on the smashed cake on the ground, "oh, I guess she already did."

            Darien grunted and decided to go outside to have coffee. If there's something he and Haruka share at the moment, it's discomfort towards Seiya's existence. If this doesn't stop, he'd actually hate the man. Why? –he asks himself, but it seems that it's plain intuition.

            He stared at his coffee for a long moment— one would even think that he's expecting a demonstration on the parting of the red sea in his cup. He's thinking about the kiss… until now he could feel Serena's soft lips. Darien thought, he should be confused by now. He should be! He loved Richelle, didn't he? But no, there is only one statement that shouts in his ears.

            'I love Serena…' he could hear it, loud and clear.

            'I love Serena… ugh… this must be it. This must be the reason why I can't ask Richelle to be my girlfriend; why, for so many years, he felt destined to protect her, covered by his *best friend–in–shining–armor* front; why, when Seiya kissed Serena, he felt a tingling urge to punch the man and claim Serena as *his* possession; why, the image of Serena always haunts his mind whenever he thinks of love; why… so many why's and now I know the answer!' Darien laughed at himself. An old woman who saw him quickly stood up and got out of the building, in fear that Darien is a crazy patient who got away from the nurses. 'Fate has its way to play with humans like me, ne?' he gave off a scary grin.

            'But how should I tell her? Or should I even tell her? Did you forget that you're afraid to be dumped?' Darien mentally talks to himself. 'Oh well… I just have to worry about that later. At least now, I'm not confused between Serena and Richelle anymore.' He stood up without even touching his coffee and strode away laughing almost maniacally. "Thanks sweet kiss, you've got me all drunk…"

* * *

            "I told you, Sere, you better get home."

            "And I told you, 'Ruka-chan, I'm not going home. You just woke up!"

            "I'll be okay. I just need some sleep."

            "What if you need to pee in the middle of the night?" Serena said pointedly. Haruka couldn't do anything but shut up in embarrassment. Serena might have forgotten that Seiya is just sitting beside her.

            "That'll be okay, Sere. I'll take her if she needs to," Seiya popped a grape in his mouth, "You must be tired."

            "Don't you dare touch me!!!" the patient shouted irritably. 

Seiya cringed, "Okay, okay!!" his hands are brought up in surrender.

"Fine," turning to Serena, "you can stay but you promise me to go home tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be okay by that time."

            "Promise!" and Serena happily ate on her second cake.

* * *

            Serena gazed silently at the full moon from behind the shades of Haruka's room. Seiya has already gone his way home and, after a 'strenuous' day, Haruka resigned herself to sleep while Serena had made her way at the window. She unconsciously brought her fingers to touch her lips. Gasping, she closed her eyes as she remembered her 'accidental kiss' with Darien. Not that she didn't like it. It brought her odd sensations even from that very small time span. It was as if time stopped to allow her to feel what she longed to feel. 

            "I give up…" she whispered to the unseen entities who she has been long struggling with since she felt again her growing love for Darien. 'It's inevitable, this love…' she sighed, shifting her gaze to the dancing lights of automobile and neon lights from below. 'Yes… I do love him… I do…' 

            "Mmm… Sere-chan…?" Haruka sleepily mumbled from behind her.

            "What is it? You need anything?" Serena assisted Haruka who is trying to get up. She smiled sheepishly, "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

            "Tadaima!!" due to Haruka's insistent demand, Serena got home. She thought of dropping her clothes for laundry and getting new ones and then perhaps get a short nap before going back to the hospital. She has to get some of Haruka's belongings too, now that she's awake.

            "Okaeri, Serena," her mother greeted her from the kitchen. She quickly removed her apron and gave Serena a short hug. "Hey, I missed you."

            "Really?" Serena isn't very sure about that.

            "Sure, honey. The house has never been quiet and the refrigerator's never been full in a few days," her mom let out a laugh before continuing her delicious job in the kitchen. "Don't worry; I'll prepare your favorite!"

            Serena pouted with a sound "hmmph" and them stomped her way to her bedroom. Her blue eyes widened as she opened the door, "Wow! I missed you." Her room bathed in early morning sunlight, giving her room a bright touch of pinks and whites. She threw herself to bed and cuddled a white bunny stuffed toy, "I hope Haruka gets home soon," and she let sleep take over as she dozes off…

            "Serena, can I talk to you for a moment?" after a hearty lunch, Kenji decides to tell Serena about moving. He could have told her over lunch but seeing how she enjoyed it, he didn't want to spoil it, just in case.

            'Wha..!! I didn't do anything, did I? Oh kami, let it be not because of Seiya!' Serena nervously followed her father to the den. They sat on opposite sides and she cringed when Kenji gave her a serious look. "So… what is it?"

            Kenji is not a man of long words. He pinned it right at the center, "We're moving."

            Serena sighed in relief, "Really? Oh I'd love to get some place out of here. But I'll definitely miss my room."

            Kenji was surprised, "Great. I thought it would be hard for you."

            Serena shrugged, "Oh well, it's not like we're going very far right? I can still see my friends at school and Haruka of course."

            "Ummm… Serena… you got it wrong there. We're going far from here, particularly in Shinukawa—"

            "WHAT!!!" her father wasn't even able to finish his sentence, "Shinukawa?! That's way far from here! It would take a long train trip and a 4 hour car ride. Why does it have to be so far? I mean, I'm in a university and I have already adapted with the system and I have friends and all…" Serena babbled. Surely, her dad was right when he first thought that this would be hardest for his daughter.

            "Serena… please understand. This is my long awaited promotion. It's been 10 years. You're growing up and your schooling needs more expenses. The poor economy isn't helping either. I have to have this promotion."

            "Then I'll work. I'll take some part time job after school," Serena isn't taking this all too well. She only has Haruka now and if she leaves, she'll be alone. Not that she has a problem with befriending people, but then, having close friends who have known her for years is different. She thought she can already make up for Haruka but if this happens, how can she?

            "I cannot allow that. You already have trouble with school without work, how much more if you have one? Serena…" he placed his firm hands on Serena's quivering shoulders, "I promise it will turn out good for you and for all of us. I already have a university where you can transfer and a good school for Sammy too. Moreover, we have a nice home there where you can keep a bedroom of little white bunnies." He hugged his daughter then silently went up to his own bedroom, leaving Serena in silent tears.

            "Why? Why now? Why now that I'm ready to love Darien again? Is fate playing with me once more?"

* * *

            "Ugh! Serena, I don't wanna eat anymore!" Haruka complained as she threw her blanket over her head to block the impending spoon that is ready to invade her mouth if she would let her guard down a bit.

            "Haruka, you have to eat! You have to strong so you can get out of here soon. Now, come out now and take this," Serena is hyped-up being Haruka's personal nurse. When she had gotten back at the hospital, she offered to read a book for Haruka and now she insisted on spoon-feeding *her* patient.

            "But Sere-chan…" Haruka has a good grip on the blanket, "if I take one more spoonful, I'd throw up. That's my second plate owready!"

            Serena gave up, "Oh… second plate already? Ehehe… sorry." Finally, she managed to put the plate down. Haruka, having heard the clank of the plate on the table, drew the blanket down her head. She saw Serena's saddened face.

            "Hey, why the sad face? I finished up my food, didn't I? Well… almost."

            "I just want you to be strong so you can get out of here soon. I know you miss being outside…" she looked up with excitement "When you get out of here, we'll have picnic at the park and then probably a nice day at the beach will do just fine. We'll bring along Darien and Seiya and whoever you like to come with us," her gaze fell on the portrait of everyone in high school when they went to the beach for their graduation party, "Hey! We can call-up minna. Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina then that would make up a grand reunion! Wouldn't that be great 'Ruka-chan?"

            Haruka didn't know whether to be happy, flattered or worried. "That's great Serena. But I think we don't have to do all that. Maybe a picnic will be nice enough."

            Serena threw herself to Haruka in a hug. She buried her face in the blonde's chest and quietly sobbed. She cursed herself inwardly, she knew she shouldn't have cried but she lost control over it. "I'm sorry Haruka-chan…"

            Haruka was confused and worried, "Hey Koneko, stop that… you don't have to be sorry for anything. I already told you, I'm not mad."

            "But I've been a bad friend. I know, I know…" Serena looked up in tears, "even though you told me that you aren't mad, I haven't said sorry yet. I'm sorry Haruka. I'm really, really sorry." Deep inside Serena, she's being sorry for two things: for all that she has done to her in the past and for what's going to happen.

            "I forgive you Serena. Just stop crying already, you're making me guilty. I promise I'll finish my food the moment I digest some of what I had earlier. I swear, I'll throw up if I move!" she laughed to ease up the tension in the room. To her relief, Serena already looked up and wiped her tears while laughing with her. Haruka sure hates sentimental moments! 

* * *

            Two days after, Haruka was already allowed to go home. They took Darien's car to Haruka's annoyance. "They wrecked my baby!!" Haruka cried as she saw her car in the repair shop before they go home. 

            "That wouldn't happen if you were more careful in driving," Darien pointed out.

            "It's that slow-poke's fault!" Her own car was in a wreck and though it can still be repaired, she already decided to sell it and buy another one. They headed home after.

            "Ahh! So nice to be home again, ne? Hey Darien can you bring my baggage upstairs? I'm kinda… lazy to bring them myself." Haruka spun around to give a wink at Darien, hoping to tease Serena in the process. 

            "Yes ma'am…" Darien picked up the baggage of what seemed to contain rocks. "Hey, you've been to the hospital, right? Why so many baggage?"

            "Girls can't pack light," Haruka answered as a-matter-of-factly. 

            Darien groaned at that, "But you're not even a girl!" With that, he quickly ran upstairs to avoid the line of fire.

            "Why you—"she moved to run and teach that jerk a lesson, when she noticed Serena. She looked cute in her yellow jumper but noticed her sad eyes. "Hey Sere-chan, what's the gloom? Aren't you happy I'm home? Hey, I remembered our picnic and we'll prepare for that later after I settle some things. Cheer up!"

            "Umm…" Serena decided, she should tell them the news now or have to suffer by keeping it inside, "have to tell you guys something."

            "Oh? Are you… don't tell me you're…" Haruka cringed in horror then backed away and pointed a finger at Serena, "You're pregnant?! What? Who's the father? Tell me! I'm going to kill him!!!"   Serena let out a giggle. "See? You laughed now." She saw Darien cautiously peeking down the stairs, getting ready for any assault from Haruka. "You can come out now, Darien. I won't hit you… yet."

            "Ahehehe…"

            "Umm… I really have to tell you something, guys," Serena nervously stood on her ground. She doesn't know why but maybe she's just scared of letting down Haruka again and having to go away from Darien once again.

            "Shoot!" Haruka said with a wide grin.

            'Here goes nothing.'

            "Guys… I'm leaving." There. Done.

            Haruka's grin faded.

Author's Notes: hehe… it's sem break so I have time to work on this. It's a bit longer than usual. Thanks for the reviews, by the way, they keep me going. Keep reviewing! Regarding Richelle… umm… she's a made-up character, though after a few chapters did I realize that I can use Michiru in that character. But then, it's too late for that now. I'm thinking of a suitable part for Michi because I cannot leave her behind! And then I have a nice idea about Serena's moving. Hehehe…. Review, review, review!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!


	9. Nine Nine Nine!

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long update. I'm just getting lazy here. Support me please! I need it badly!!! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews btw!

=============================================================

Haruka did a quick thinking. Many times she had thought about the possible million times that Serena will leave her. Paranoid maybe, but she couldn't help it, knowing that if ever Serena will leave, she will have no one. Haruka isn't very friendly either, and though several girls and guys chase after her, she knew she could find no one who will care for her as Serena do. That moment she decided that she will do everything for Serena. She is even willing to do at great extents if necessary.

Haruka pulled on a huge grin, "I'm coming with you then, no problem!"

Serena's eyes widened, with surprise, disbelief and guilt, "You'd do that for me, Haruka? Really?!" but before Haruka could respond, guilt overcame her, "You really don't have to do that for me Ruka-chan... it's... it's not..."

Haruka put her hands on Serena's shoulders and leveled her eyes to Serena's, "It's okay, I'll do everything for you," then she gave Serena her killer wink.

"Ruka-chan!!!" Serena hugged Haruka tightly. She barely noticed the tears that started to slide from her eyes. There's nothing more that she could ask for a friend. There's still a twinge of guilt from all her shortcomings but she set them all aside. Somehow, this moment made her miss the other girls. She looked up to Haruka, "But... do you have a place to stay? And do you enough money to move?"

Haruka thought for a moment. She really wasn't able to think about that during her quick thinking. She thought, she will sell her beat car but she needs the money to buy another one. Hell, she can live without a home but not without a car! No, that money has to go to buy a new one. Or maybe she can settle for a cheaper one for now so she can rent for a small room. Maybe she can sign now go for a racing career. Haruka smirked at the thought. She mentally swore to make a million with racing, and not only that, she will become famous!

"Haruka?" Serena noticed her silence for a while there.

"Huh? Sorry, mind wandered somewhere," Haruka smiled slightly "I think I'm kinda short at the moment, but I'll manage, don't worry."

Serena noticed Darien who seemed to be frozen in his place, "Uy galaw-galaw baka ma-stroke!*" she giggled when Darien jerked, "Hey Darien, aren't you happy for us? Haruka and I won't get separated anymore." She half-wished that Darien could come too, or at least be sad that they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore.

But Darien pulled off a smile, "Of course I'm happy for you Odango!" He walked towards Serena only to shuffle her hair in a childish way.

"Hey, stop that!!!" Serena scampered off behind Haruka. "Beat him 'Ruka-chan!!" 

That was all Haruka needed, "Sure, hime-chan." she pulled her sleeves up, ready to beat Darien.

"Ha! If you catch me!!" Then Darien ran off.

* * *

Darien snatched some snacks and sodas from Haruka's kitchen to cover for their dinner. They've decided to stay late in her house to just idle around and have some 'quality' time together since Serena and Haruka will go some time soon. As much as Serena wanted too, she thought a sleepover would be better, the three of them in Haruka's house, but Haruka would certainly have to jump off a building rather than let Darien stay for the night. Just the same, Serena decided to stay for the night.

True, Darien thought to himself, he must be happy for Serena and probably for Haruka too. He agreed on Serena's father to accept the long-awaited promotion and move even miles away from Juuban. This is for the better of their family, especially Serena's. Not only that, Darien figured, Shinukawa has one of the outstanding nursing universities in the country. And of course he would never contest Haruka's decision to follow too. He saw their friendship grow and he would definitley be sad for them if they should grow apart.

Darien seems to agree on the course of Serena's life. As said, he must be happy. But, is he? Why do this have to happen now that he has settled his feelings for Serena? His expression firmed, staring at the soda can on his hand. This is the whole reason why he is afraid to love, because he has always been afraid to be hurt. Damn it. He is but a coward and he wouldn't even think of telling his feelings for Serena, now that she's about to leave. That was definite no-no. Nothing will change if he does. He decided, it's not yet too late. He would just have to push this feeling away. He knew, Serena's moving will be most helpful.

He snapped out of his reverie and let out a loud sigh. At the living room, he could almost hear Serena's whining about food.

"Hey, what's on tonight?" Darien asked as he walked o the living room with his hands full of soda and bags of chips. "Do you even eat anything besides this stuff, Haruka? There's nothing better than this in your so-called kitchen." He flopped on the carpeted floor then opened a grape soda after dropping the rest at his side.

"I haven't been at the grocery for two weeks," Haruka replied before gulping down her own soda.

"It's already 7o'clock! Hand me the remote control," Serena snatched the device from Haruka and started switching the channels.

"What's that?" Darien said.

"SailorMoon."

"Girl stuff? Hn. There's soccer tonight, flip that," Darien snatched the remote control from Serena and switched the channel to his soccer game. "Hey! My favorite team's on. Go! Go! Go!" Darien cheered.

Serena pouted, "Hey!"

Haruka snatched the control, "Don't be a jerk, Darien. We're watching!" and again flipped to Sailormoon.

"What Haruka? You watch that girl thing? I never thought that there's some female blood in you! I never thought you like whiny school girls." Darien mocked as he opened a large bag of Ruffles. 

Haruka gave him a death glare, "Sailor Uranus is not whiny!"

"Don't say that, Darien! I love Sailor Moon." Serena said, with a touch of pride.

"Oh yeah? She's just as whiny as you!"

"And you're the biggest jerk on earth!" 

"Is that so?" Darien pulled an evil grin and then grabbed the opened Ruffles bag only to turn it upside down, spilling the contents on Serena's head.

Haruka sure found that evil but equally found it cute on Serena. Instead of hurling a fist at Darien, she just laughed at the now whining Serena who is attempting to spill soda on Darien's head. "Go! Go, Serena Go! Teach that idiot a lesson!!" Haruka waved her fists in the air in cheering for Serena.

"Come here jerk! You're going to pay for it this time!!" Serena ran as fast as she could in pursuit of Darien. Finally she managed to spill her soda on Darien's clothes, leaving a pink stain on his blue shirt. "Ha! You deserve that!"

Darien, being conscious about the neatness of his clothes, nearly gasped as he watch the pink stain slowly spread on his cotton shirt. He narrowed his eyes on Serena and in a snap, he was able to scoop Serena in his arms.

"Hey, where ya taking me? Take me down!!" Serena struggled on Darien's grip but found her efforts futile. "Haruka!!! Help me!" But Haruka just grinned as she followed along, curious as to what Darien has in mind. They walked out from the back door and continued along Haruka's pile of tools and equipments, mostly used for car repairs. Darien almost bit a remark about Haruka's being boyish. He just so love to tease her about it but decided to hold it for the moment. He could almost feel that she's going on his side, so why waste the grand opportunity? Serena screamed as she saw them nearing the swimming pool at Haruka's backyard. "Darien, put me down!!!!!! Aaahhhh!!!!" And Haruka's grin even became wider as she eagerly anticipated the forthcoming chaos. 

Without further warning, Darien roughly threw Serena into the pool. "That's for leaving me here in Juuban!" Darien shouted after a huge splash. 

"That's so unfair!" Serena cried after emerging from the waters.

"Wahahahaha!!!!!" Darien almost doubled over on the ground as he watch Serena slowly struggle out from the middle of the pool. Her yellow jumper is so heavy from the waters that it becomes extra hard for her to move. Darien could swear that he could almost see tears around the corner of Serena's eyes and almost became guilty about it but the fun of the moment isn't letting him.

Serena uttered a pouty "You'll pay". It isn't long before it is her turn to laugh. Haruka took Darien from behind, in one of his weakest moments, and pushed him down the pool. There had been a huge splash and Darien landed next to Serena.

Darien gave Haruka a death glare.

Haruka had her hands across her chests and smiled both innocently and mockingly, "You really don't think that I'm siding with you, ne?"

"Traitor..."

"And my chance to revenge!" Serena threw herself to Darien to shove him into the water, drowning him, but not quite. 'You will regret it.' She used her arms to splash water to Darien as fast as she could so Darien wouldn't have time to get back at her.

"You want to fight huh?" And Darien began his assault...

Haruka was amused by the water fight. She was attempted to join in but decided otherwise. She ought to give time to the both of them. Turning her back from the pool, she walked towards a tree and leaned on its sturdy trunk. She drew a hand and ran a hand across her short sandy blonde hair like she used to do, to quick fix it. 

She sighed. Looking at her house, she sighed. Haruka realized, she had made a decision too fast. But she isn't regretting anything. Even if she had a whole year to think about it, she would have made the very same decision. Of course she wouldn't be the same of she had a year but that's out of the question now. She'll be leaving the house where she grew up. She would miss her room, her mini-gym, her piano, her bath, her balcony, her pool... she would definitely miss her garage, and she will have to leave them all behind. Haruka looked up. She could almost see herself from the second floor balcony, feeling the breeze touch her face as she gaze upon the bright full moon. She will definitely miss everything.

The only thing that warms her heart at the moment of reverie... is the thought that she won't have to be alone. 

* * *

"I can't believe, you did that!"

Darien merely grinned at Serena from the rear view mirror, "Guess I'm growing up to be a good guy after all."

"Ha! Don't say that, man. You'd still be the biggest jerk on earth, no matter what happens. But anyway, thank you for letting me drive." Haruka raised a hand in the air as she stepped on the gas, "Woohoo!!!! I miss driving!"

"She must really miss it," Seiya whispered to Serena.

They are all riding on Darien's convertible, passing a freeway to the beach. It's Saturday, exactly a week before Serena and Haruka move to Shinukawa, and they decided to go to one of the beaches a little far from the city so as not to encounter crowds. Serena asked if they can bring Seiya along and the two, surprisingly, nodded in approval. Haruka's driving, Darien on the front passenger seat and Serena and Seiya at the back.

"Honestly, Darien, but to no offense, I don't like red." Haruka stated.

"And I don't like yellow," Darien retorted.

"But that's gold, not yellow!!"

"Whatever..."

"So..." Seiya started, "what's this little get-together all about?"

Darien eyed Serena from the rear-view mirror, "You still haven't told him yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Uh... Seiya, my family is moving in Shinukawa because of my father's promotion. I'll enroll at the nursing university there and Haruka's coming with me," Serena was almost afraid that Seiya would feel sad. She just isn't used to people being sad because of her. But instead, she was surprised when Seiya actually broke into a huge grin after.

"Really? I'm so happy to hear that!" Seiya actually looked thrilled.

"Huh?" Serena got a question mark on her face while Darien actually turned to face Seiya, in curiosity. Haruka was tempted to do the same but of course, she couldn't.

"I'm going to Shinukawa too. The nursing university offered me a scholarship there. Of course, who would turn down such an offer? I'm going next week."

Darien almost got his jaw on the car floor. This couldn't be. They all will be leaving him behind! And not only that, Serena will be left with Seiya, who he is sure has "dark" intentions towards Serena. Not that he doesn't trust Haruka to look after Sere, but still!

Serena's surprised but became thrilled after, "Really Seiya? That's super great! So it only means that I really won't be leaving friends behind because you're coming with me. God, am I so blessed?"

"Hn." Darien snorted in his seat, facing the road again. How could Serena say that? She's leaving him behind. Him! That's so unfair of life.

"Where will you be staying? I mean, do you have any relatives or friends in Shinukawa that you'll stay with?" Serena asked.

Seiya sighed, "Yeah that's the sad part. I'm not staying with anybody. I'll be alone in Shinukawa. I don't even know where I get to stay because my budget's limited and all that financial stuff. But still, I can't turn down such opportunity to have a scholarship."

Serena smiled gleefully, "Haruka has that very same problem too. You can stay with her then!"


End file.
